Little Miracle Station
The , otherwise known as the Miracle Station for short, is a hiding spot used to hide from dangerous creatures in the Cycle, especially the Ink Demon himself. General Description Appearance If observed carefully, it turns out as a disguised Tasty Eats machine seen around the locations but was built in a similar structure to an outhouse. The front wooden door is printed with a halo drawn with ink to signify Alice Angel's own halo. It also has a "Little Miracle Station" sign with another halo above it. The inside is very blank with a small ledge near the bottom, and with a metal plate tilted on the wall like a changing room. Methods Hiding inside the Little Miracle Station is used to usually hide from them or stop an enemy's chase. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, the Butcher Gang enemies (Piper, Fisher, and Striker) will walk away, and the Searchers disappear into ink. Locations Bendy and the Ink Machine * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, several of the stations appear constantly throughout the chapter and can be utilized by Henry to hide from any attackers, most notably Ink Bendy and the Projectionist. However, if Ink Bendy is close enough while Henry is opening the door from the Little Miracle Station for the attempt to hide, he will be killed. * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, there is a Little Miracle Station in the lounge and two in Storage 9, although there aren't any monsters here so they're useless. The only time where the station is used is while searching the power lever in the Maintenance, Henry must hide in it to avoid the Projectionist and watch it exchanging blows with Ink Bendy before Henry can complete the task to power up the Haunted House. * In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, there are three Little Miracle Stations. Two are located in the rooms of the Administration maze and the other is located outside of the maze. Henry uses the stations to hide from the Butcher Gang members if they see him since Henry has no weapon to defend himself from them. Boris and the Dark Survival The Little Miracle Stations are noticeable by the glowing halo sign on the top of the stations' roof. Buddy Boris can use them to hide from Ink Bendy. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;General * When entering the pause menu while inside the station, there is a bug where the cursor gets stuck at the cross-hair and will be unable to move. This is still not fixed. * One of the papers in Joey Drew's apartment is from "[[Little Miracle Radio & TV Service|'Little Miracle' Radio & TV Service]]".File:JoeyLetterboard.png ;Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * At the end of the trailer room, the player can see an unusable station with the door being broken and the message "FEEL FAMILIAR?" in it. This is actually an Easter Egg from the developers referring to the Chapter 3 reveal trailer. * There is a broken Little Miracle Station in the inner sanctum that cannot be used. |-|Boris and the Dark Survival = Audio Gallery Bendy and the Ink Machine = From traler.PNG|Little Miracle Station seen in the reveal trailer. LittleMiracleStation.gif|Henry entering the Little Miracle Station from the trailer. 9.gif|Henry inside the Little Miracle Station. Frame 04 delay-0.06s.gif|The inside of the Little Miracle Station. Bone.png|Boris the Wolf with a bone, seen from inside the station. Little-Miracle-Station-screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of the Little Miracle Station, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Little-Miracle-Station3.jpg|Another screenshot of the Little Miracle Station, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Little-Miracle-Station-stairs.jpg|Ditto. Miracle-Station-ornament.jpg|The Little Miracle Station as a Christmas ornament. Miracle-Station-ornament2.jpg|Another view of the Little Miracle Station ornament. FeelFamiliar.jpg|The broken Little Miracle Station from the trailer room. BaconSoupStation.jpg|The empty Bacon Soup cans in the station, using hacks. Main2.png|One of the stations in the Maintenance. Storage-9-location.jpg|The station at Storage 9. |-| Boris and the Dark Survival = batds-lmsoutside.png|Boris nearby a Little Miracle Station. batds-lmsinside.png|Boris hidden in the Little Miracle Station. batds-lmsangle.png|A Little Miracle Station from a different camera angle. batds-lmscloserenderanim.gif|A Little Miracle Station animation when Buddy Boris enters/leaves it. References Category:Objects Category:BATIM objects Category:BATDS objects